


Deadly Sins

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Not as graphic as the tags imply, PWP, Poetic Porn, Riding Nyx Ulric's Dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Nyx and Prompto's sex life as told through the Seven Deadly Sins.





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts), [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/gifts).



> HAHAHAHAHAHA MAN WHO KNEW I COULD WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN ONE SITTING??? I changed one of the Sins into Voracity because I have a friend whose Squicky with the Sin's actual name. ANYWAY HERE'S SOME PORN I GUESS I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU'RE EXPECTING

**Pride**

Nyx knows he is a prideful man. He knows that he hates to be proven wrong; he knows that he hates to lose. He is a prideful man, and never once has he let himself be brought to his knees; not even for his own King. If he dies, he will die standing -at the least sitting against a wall- but he will never die on his knees. But still, there is one person, one man, who can bring him to his knees with nothing more than a whisper; a lustful gaze and hands in his hair.

Nyx is a prideful man, but he has no problem dropping to his knees and swallowing his pride if it means he can pleasure Prompto with his mouth. The sharp tug on his hair and the breathy moan from above him is all the reward he needs.

**Sloth**

Prompto, Nyx has discovered, is a lot lazier than he appears. He tries to find the shorter route; he cuts corners and doesn't over-exert himself unless absolutely necessary. Oh he’s hyperactive to be sure, but that doesn't mean he likes putting so much effort into his life. His hair isn’t styled; it’s just ridiculously good-looking bed-head, and his clothes are always the first things he grabs in the morning. He’d rather lay back and let Nyx take control of their sex life. Which is fine, of course, but sometimes Nyx likes making him work for it.

Sitting back on his chair, hands lightly placed on Prompto’s hips and a cocky grin on lips, Nyx tells him to work for what he wants. Prompto is straddling his lap, with only Nyx’s Kings Glaive jacket and his own wristbands to cover himself. His breath’s are hot, hands shaking from where they dig into Nyx’s shoulders. Nyx watches him lower himself down again, hisses through his teeth when he feels Prompto’s warmth on his dick, and grips Prompto’s hips a little tighter, trying to stop himself from fucking Prompto dry.

Prompto’s orgasm hits with a stutter of Nyx’s name, and he slumps against him. Nyx whispers that he hasn’t finished yet and Prompto tries to whine his way out of it. He sits back up and picks up the pace. Nyx bites his lip, grin widening. He loves it when Prompto works for him like this.

**Voracity**

It’s on personal principle that Nyx at least _tries_ to take their relationship slow. He doesn’t want to rush Prompto into doing anything too soon; mostly he doesn’t want to piss off the Crown Prince and be forced away from Prompto forever. But he can’t deny how much he _hungers_ for a kiss that lasts longer than a few seconds; how much he wants to let his hands trail underneath Prompto’s tops to touch his skin.

He doesn’t want to rush anything, which is why he stops another kiss from going too far, too soon. The next thing he knows, Prompto has him pressed against the wall, devouring his mouth like a man half-starved, and his eyes glare at Nyx, as if daring him to take this slow again. Well. It seems his Voracity is shared. He pulls Prompto closer by his hips, pushes his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, and grinds their hips together.

He hopes that Prince Noctis doesn't execute him before he has his fill.

**Envy**

Prompto knows that he isn’t the first person that Nyx has taken to bed with him; knows he isn’t the first man Nyx has been in a relationship with. That doesn't stop the feeling of Jealousy from curling its way into his stomach, and settling there with a simple uneasy sensation. He doesn’t know how to escape this conversation; some of Nyx’s ex-bedmates and boyfriends are chatting about the things they’ve done with him -things Prompto wishes he could do but doesn't have the confidence to try.

And before his thoughts can take a negative turn against himself, Nyx swoops in like a Fallen Angel and holds Prompto close to his hip. Nyx leads him away from them with a practiced ease and cheekily tells him that they never lasted half as long as Prompto has. “They’re not as interesting as you are,” he says, “and you’re the first one who's ever bothered to understand my Duties to the Crown and share my burdens.”

Prompto doesn't bother to give a verbal response. Instead, he pulls Nyx down and kisses him firmly. Nyx hurries them into his car, and Prompto’s laugh is a little breathless. The uneasy Jealousy in his stomach uncurls into a warmth he knows as love.

**Greed**

They are both just as Greedy as each other, though they have different ways of showing it. Prompto is greedy for affection, and latches onto anyone that he trusts just get recognition and a hug. It is no surprise, then, to learn that this Greed travels into the bedroom as well. Nyx loves to marvel at the scratches on his back and the bites on his neck and shoulders in the mirror; to remind himself of Prompto’s Greed.

Nyx’s Greed is one based on sound, rather than touch. He’s Greedy, because he wants Prompto’s voice, Prompto’s moans and gasps and stuttered words and sweet songs, all to himself. Sometimes he’ll lie awake at night, simply running his hands through Prompto’s hair, and he feels jealous of Ursula’s ability to steal Ariel’s voice for herself. Nyx is a Greedy man, and even if Prompto is a quiet lover during sex, he treasures every sound, every word Prompto makes. And on the rare occasion that he manages to make Prompto scream or shout his name, Nyx will feel his Greed purr in delight, and he’ll lock away the sound for later use, when he’s on a Mission and he has no Prompto to help with his release.

**Lust**

Prompto can’t say for certain that he knows what Lust feels like, but he definitely knows that if Lust had a human incarnation, then Nyx would it. There is, of course, a reason people call him Nyx ‘Everyone’s Sexuality’ Ulric, and Prompto is proud to say that Nyx is his Lust. Nyx has told him, once, that he is Nyx’s Greed, and if that’s true then it’s no wonder they can barely keep their hands off of each other. Lust and Greed make an interesting pair indeed.

A sharp thrust has him arching up from Nyx’s desk and he falls back down, panting, a toothy smile and half-lidded eyes staring up at Nyx and his hungry gaze. “You’re like an Incubus or something,” he whispers, breathlessly. Nyx grins. “And you’re my Demon huh? How poetic.” He chuckles and Prompto wants to laugh with him, but Nyx parts his legs and thrusts in just the right spot, and Prompto’s laughter is replaced with a shaky moan, and the sound of his hands gripping the fabric beneath himself.

**Wrath**

Nyx is a patient man, and he’s not known for losing his composure. But that doesn't mean he never gets angry. Learning of Prompto’s past was bad enough, but when he actually sees that black ink etched onto his Lover’s skin, he feels something inside him snap. Prompto is flipped onto his stomach, and it isn’t long before Nyx has divested him of his clothes, laid Prompto bare before him, and fucks him roughly into the blankets and pillows.

He grips the wrist with the mark on it so tightly it bruises; he bites the back of Prompto’s neck, and scratches his hips and thighs. He marks every inch of skin that he can, and it’s the first time he’s ever made Prompto this overstimulated and spent.

He knows that he’ll feel guilty afterwards, that he’ll clean them both up and apologize for his behaviour. He knows that Prompto will forgive him and hold him close. Nyx knows that he’ll curl into Prompto’s warmth and cling to him the whole night.

But right now the only Fuck he has left to give is the one he’s currently pounding into Prompto, as if trying to prove that he belongs here, with Nyx, instead of in the gutter in Niflheim. He has no mercy to give for those scientists, and he’ll be sure to burn them all alive like the Heathen’s they are.  


 


End file.
